A Trip of Randomness Chapter 1
by Dark Ceres
Summary: Aya meet Akurei on the net, they became good friends and now are going to America!
1. A Trip of Randomness Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ayashi No Ceres nor Suzumi Yuuhi Tooya Aya Chidori. Aolane, and ash I have asked Savage sky to use.  
  
Note: Akurei is sending E- mail to Aya.  
  
Yo Aya, I have the money to have you and 4 friends come to America. Don't worry about getting the tickets, I sent them to you a few days ago so you should get them soon. -Akurei  
  
"Hey Aolane, does that sound good?" "Its short but that is how you usually do your E-mails." "I DO NOT!" "Whatever." Aolane sighed after she said this. "Aolane hang on I'm going do three way with Ash ok?" "Alright." Akurei flashed over and dialed Ash's phone number. "Hello." "Hey Ash, hang on real quick." She flashed back over. "Guys you know how I have been E-mailing Aya?" "Yes." The both Aolane and Ash said in unison. "She and 5 of her friends are coming to America!" "Cool." Aolane said. Akurei hit the send button as she got up from her computer chair. She walked around her room. "Akurei, where are they going to stay?" Ash asked. "Well uhh..I don't know." "Stupid! They need a place to stay!" Aolane barked. "Aolane! Why do you have to be so mean?!" Akurei asked in a childish voice.  
  
~In Japan~  
  
You got mail, the voice from AOL said as Aya logged on. "Hope it's from Akurei." She smiled as she read the mail. She jumped up off the seat and ran out of her room. "Aya you got something from America!" Yell Yuuhi as she almost ran out the door to the house. "Alright!" She ran back to Yuuhi almost knocking him over. "What ever you got, Aya you are really happy about it." "Yuuhi You know Akurei the one I have been talking to on the net?" "Yeah.So?" "I have tickets for me and 4 others!" "Who would the 4 others be?" "Well, You, Suzumi, Tooya, and Chidori!" "Chidori, Tooya!? Why them two!?" "Well they are my friends; you don't have to go you know!" Yuuhi's eye twitched a little. "I'll go!"  
  
~America~ Akurei flopped on her bed, "So where are they going to stay?" Aolane asked as Akurei she watched Akurei flop on her bed. "Well if she invites girls they can stay in here!" "What about guys?" "They can stay in.uhhhh." "Make them sleep in the dog house!" Aolane joked. "WHAT!?" "Akurei I was joking." "Right." "So, where the heck are they Staying!?" "Well.the guest room?" "That works!" Akurei sighed as she got off her bed, Aolane watched her, "Look ou-" She was cut off as Akurei tripped on the phone cord. "Ouchy!" Aolane laughed as Akurei got up, "You could have told me!" "I tried."  
  
This ends A trip of randomness- Chapter 1 please send me your reviews! I will do A trip of randomness- Chapter 2 soon! 


	2. A Trip of Randomness Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ayashi No Ceres nor Suzumi Yuuhi Tooya Aya Chidori. Aolane, and ash I have asked Savage sky to use.  
  
~In Japan~  
  
"SUZUMI!!!" "What Aya?" Aya ran up to Suzumi, she breathed heavily "Can---you---go---with---me---to- --America?" "America? Do you have the money?" "Akurei sent me tickets for me and 4 friends. Please come!" Suzumi nodded. "Alright! Thank you!" Aya ran off to ask Chidori who only agreed if Yuuhi was going. "Now just to find Tooya!" Aya walked out of the house as she looked for Tooya. "I hope he agrees." She went to the park, "Where is he?" She looked ran around the park and a few people. "Gomen gomen!!" She then ran into a young man. "Tooya!" A smile appeared on her face, "Yes Aya?" "Will you go to America with me?" He nodded. "ALRIGHT!" She smiled.  
  
~In America~  
  
"Great I'm late!!" Akurei screamed as she was about to run out the door. "Akurei!" He mother yelled at her, "Where are you going?" Akurei and up to her mom, and ran in place. "The park, going to meet, Ask, Dinaki and Aolane!" He mother nodded and Akurei dashed out the door. "They are SO going to kill me, I'M LATE FOR A MEETING I CALLED!!!" She ran past a few people, "I am SO dead!" She tried to run faster but ended up running into a tree. "OUCH!" She rubbed her nose, "Great.I ran past the meeting spot..."(A/n I bet she feels loved) Akurei looked around as she walked being careful not to run into any trees. "AKUREI!" Dinaki yelled as she almost walked past them again. Akurei ran over to them and when she did she sat on a bench breathing hard. "Sorry---I---ran---into---a---tree---."(A/N I do that too.much..) She laughed after words and rubbed her nose once more. Ash laughed, "You do that to much." Akurei glared at him, "DO NOT!" Dinaki and Aolane laughed, "You do too!" They all said in unison. Akurei looked to the ground. "Well I called you guys here about Aya and her friends, She Emailed me and told me that 2 guys and 2 other girls are coming." She took a deep breath, "Can you guys help me get ever thing ready for them?" Aolane gave her an odd look, "Why can't you do that?" "Aolane.Please guys.I just wanna make the house look great." Dinaki sighed as Akurei gave them a childish look. "Please?" They all sighed and said "Yes". "THANK YOU!" Akurei jumped up.  
  
This part is short but hey I haven't updated in a while have I? 


End file.
